smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Birthday Wish/Part 5
"And so all your Uncle Smurfs, Liana, smurfed together and became Swoofs so that they could help Dreamy believe that he has been smurfed to another planet, much like the one you and Miracle were visiting in the Imaginarium," Smurfette said. "Of course, Gargamel was still smurfing after us with his crystal ball, but only Tracker and Sneaky noticed this when they were smurfing guard around the volcano to see who or what would try to ruin Dreamy's fantasy. Nevertheless, we smurfed up the place to make it smurf like it was where the Swoofs have smurfed, and by nightfall when Dreamy awoke, we were ready." Then Psycheliana saw in Smurfette's memory that Dreamy was now waking up in the capsule of his smurfship and noticed that everything was dark. "Huh? Where in the name of Smurf am I?" he said to himself. He tried to look out through one of his windows, but he couldn't see anything. "The last thing I remember before I smurfed out was that I was smurfing high into the clouds. Maybe if I smurf out of the smurfship, I'll know where I am right now." Dreamy stepped out of his smurfship to take a look, and soon was amazed by what he saw...a rocky landscape under a starlit sky. "I...I can't believe it!" he said to himself. "I'm on another planet! My dream has smurfed true...I'm so smurfy!" He climbed down from his smurfship so he could have a look around. Little did he know that at the same time he was being observed by beings that looked like Smurfs, but had orange skin with white painted circles around their mouths and black hair and wore yellow loincloths while brandishing spears. They just simply watched silently as Dreamy walked around and observed the area that his smurfship had landed in. "What a smurftastic landscape," Dreamy said to himself after a moment of observation. "This is one small step for Smurf, one giant leap for Smurfkind. I wonder if there's any kind of life around here." Suddenly Dreamy could hear someone or something screeching "Kaa-yaa!" in the distance. "THERE IS!" Dreamy yelped as he raced back to his smurfship in fear. But then, as he reached the ladder to climb back aboard his ship, he stopped to think. "Wait...I can't just smurf off and leave without smurfing who or what smurfs on this planet first. Who knows, maybe they are friendly." Dreamy decided to explore the planet, carefully heading in the direction where he heard the noise. He soon saw a bright light in the distance, and as he got closer he could see small beings huddled around fires, though he couldn't make out what those beings looked like as they appeared in shadow. "So what do I smurf?" Dreamy asked himself, pondering his next move as he continued to look at the beings. "Shall I smurf down and greet them or not?" He remembered hearing stories from Empath about the Psyches that he lived with in Psychelia, which made him curious to find out what the beings looked like. He couldn't imagine the beings on the planet he was now on being anything like the Psyches, but he couldn't go back home and not have anything to tell his fellow Smurfs about what he found on that strange new world. Maybe Empath would be impressed to know about those beings Dreamy had discovered when his friend comes back home for his yearly visits. "I might as well smurf the chance," Dreamy finally said as he bravely ventured toward the light in the distance. Suddenly a spear sliced through the air and struck the ground right in front of Dreamy, making him jump in fear. Immediately after, an orange-skinned black-haired being jumped down toward Dreamy, crying out "Kaa-yaaa!" before he picked up the spear and aimed its pointed end toward Dreamy. "Uh...hello, friend," Dreamy greeted, trying hard not to show any fear toward the stranger. "Me came in great big machine...vroom, vroom...me Smurf." He laughed nervously, not knowing what the being was going to do next. "And I'm a Swoof, of the tribe of Swoofs," the orange-skinned being said in a voice that sounded like Hefty's. "What are you swoofing here near our camp?" "Swoofing?" Dreamy said, realizing that the being could speak normally just like he could. "Oh, I get it. You see, I have long since smurfed of smurfing to other planets, so I have smurfed this smurfship to travel through outer smurf and..." "Well, you are my captive now, so I'm swoofing you to Grandpa Swoof," the Swoof responded fiercely. "He will know what to swoof with you, so go swoof before me, and don't be swoofing off, or I will swoof you before you know what swoofed you." Dreamy gulped as he realized he had no choice. The Swoof herded him in the direction of the light, looking like he was going to make good on his threat if Dreamy gave him any trouble. "Great Smurfness," Dreamy thought to himself. "Is this how my first trip into outer smurf is smurfing to end up?" Dreamy could see where the light was coming from that he was heading toward a village made of primitive huts, and there in the village were other Swoofs that were identical to the one who had intercepted him...all except for one, who had white hair and a white beard. Dreamy could see that this must be Grandpa Swoof, who was most likely the leader of the tribe. Dreamy and the Swoof who herded him into the village stopped as soon as they reached Grandpa Swoof. "Grandpa Swoof, I have swoofed this blue-swoofed tresswoofer outside our camp," the Swoof said. "Ahaaa," Grandpa Swoof said in a voice that sounded like Papa Smurf's, only fiercer. "So what swoofs you to swoof so close to our camp, swoofer?" "Well, as I was trying to smurf your Swoof, my name is Astro Smurf," Dreamy replied. "I have smurfed from another planet called Earth. I smurfed here on a smurfship that I have smurfed." "Hmmm," Grandpa Swoof said, stroking his beard while listening. "So what do you, my little Swoofs, swoof of this story?" "I think that he's swoofing a lot of nonswoof, Grandpa Swoof," a Swoof that sounded like Duncan McSmurf, but in a less refined manner, answered. "We'll have to swoof about this ourswoofs," a Swoof that sounded like Tapper added, also sounding a bit like a savage. And several other Swoofs also seemed to voice their agreement. "Very well, then," Grandpa Swoof said, directing his attention toward Dreamy. "You, do not swoof from that spot. We will decide what to swoof with you." And so Dreamy watched as the Swoofs gathered together around the campfire to have a solemn discussion about his fate. Dreamy looked on in fearful anticipation of what they may decide to do with him, of whether he would ever leave this planet alive. Around the campfire, carefully keeping their voices low so Dreamy wouldn't hear, the Swoofs spoke. "I think my plan is working, my little Smurfs," Grandpa Swoof said. "Oh boy, did you smurf the look on Dreamy's face?" one of the Swoofs said while laughing. "He's actually smurfing into the idea that we're real," a second Swoof said, also laughing. "Gee, I wonder where Dreamy was when the beans were handed out," a third Swoof said. "That's brains, Clumsy, not beans," a fourth Swoof said. As Dreamy continued to wait for the verdict, he heard a pleasant female voice like Smurfette's speak to him. "You swoof like someone I have only swoofed in my dreams, a swoof who has swoofed from the stars." Dreamy turned and saw what appeared to be a female Swoof, also with orange skin and black hair, but wearing a tunic instead of a loincloth. "Gosh, I didn't think there would be a Swoof like you among them," Dreamy said, awestruck by how beautiful she appeared despite resembling her male counterparts. The female Swoof giggled. "That's because I'm a Swoofette. What is your name?" "Uh, Astro Smurf...actually, it's Dreamy," he replied. "You don't smurf to be afraid of me." "Why should I be?" Swoofette said as she came closer. "You don't swoof to be anyone who's going to swoof anybody any harm here." "That's not what they think, Swoofette," Dreamy said. "But if this is all the time we have to smurf each other, I just want to let you know that I'm glad to smurf your acquaintance." Then suddenly Grandpa Swoof and the other Swoofs joined Dreamy as they ended their discussion. "So...what now?" Dreamy asked, anxious to know the verdict. "Well, we swoofed a good long swoof," Grandpa Smurf responded, "and we believe that you are swoofing the truth. So on beswoof of all the Swoofs...welcome!" He extended his hand toward Dreamy's and greeted him in friendship. He then turned toward the other Swoofs. "My little Swoofs, tonight we will swoof a great feast for our swoof of honor, the Astro Smurf." "KAA-YAAA!" all the Swoofs shouted excitedly, except for one that sounded like Grouchy, who just said, "I hate great feasts." As the Swoofs went off to prepare the celebratory feast to honor Astro Smurf, Grandpa Swoof said, "While we are waiting, tell me about this world that you swoof from." "You see, Earth is very big and it smurfs these giant beings called humans," Dreamy said. "They're not really much fun to be around. And then there's these beings like us, called the Smurfs. There's about a hundred of us and we all smurf in a small village together that's hidden in the forest. There's Greedy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, and Brainy Smurf. Now Brainy Smurf is very annoying because he likes to smurf his words of wisdom to us all the time, always smurfing his finger, and he never smurfs us a moment of rest smurfing how smart he is!" "What?!? But I...," a Swoof that sounded like Brainy started to say before he was silenced. "And then there's Papa Smurf, who is the leader of the village," Dreamy said. "He smurfs a red suit and smurfs a big white beard, just like yours." "He does?" Grandpa Swoof asked. "Yeah, you should smurf him for yourself," Dreamy said. "He is so nice and smurfs a lot of things for us. I can't ever imagine what any Smurf would smurf without him...although between you and me, he does seem to smurf a little off his rocker. Not that we smurf anything unsmurfy of him, for after all, he is smurfing up in age and he does smurf to ramble on occasionally..." Just then, they could hear the other Swoofs laughing as they overheard Dreamy's description of Papa Smurf. Grandpa Swoof glared at them with great displeasure. "What's going on?" Dreamy asked. "What did I smurf that made them act that way?" Just then, one of the Swoofs approached, carrying a wooden spoon. "Everything is swoofy, Grandpa Swoof. We can now swoof the great feast," he said in a voice that sounded like Greedy's. "Excellent, excellent," Grandpa Swoof said, trying to forget that as Papa Smurf he was offended by hearing any Smurf, even Dreamy, talking about him as being old. "Shall I be your escort, Astro Smurf?" Swoofette asked, offering her arm around his. "Oh, by all means, Swoofette, I'm yours," Dreamy replied, pleased to have her company as they walked together to join the celebration. ----- "Meanwhile, trouble would soon be smurfing our way, and the name of that trouble was Gargamel," Narrator added. "Tracker and Sneaky were on duty to watch for any intruders in smurfing Dreamy's wish into a reality, and they would soon spot the evil wizard smurfing from a good distance off." Then Psycheliana saw the two Smurfs disguised as Swoofs looking out from over the top of the volcano upon the surrounding area, with Sneaky looking rather bored. "I didn't exactly smurf up for this duty when I wanted to help make Dreamy's birthday wish come true, Tracker," Sneaky said. "True, but we're the best watchsmurfs that the village has, and we're not going to let anything that we don't want smurf in to ruin the fun, even if we're not a part of it," Tracker said. "It's not that it isn't fun to be smurfing in on what Gargamel may be planning for us," Sneaky said. "But I'd rather be smurfing Empath's abilities if it would help me smurf out those plans without smurfing myself at risk of..." "Shhh, be quiet," Tracker said, silencing his partner while putting his hand to his ear. "I think I smurfed something in the distance." "You smurfed something? Are you sure?" Sneaky asked quietly. "It's a familiar voice that's smurfing closer to us...I think I heard him smurfing about a crystal ball smurfing him here," Tracker said. "That's got to be Gargamel," Sneaky said. "Who else would be smurfing this way?" In a faint voice, Tracker heard, "I swear to you, Azrael, that I can feel it in my bones. The Smurfs must be nearby in this mountain range, and wherever they are hiding themselves, I will find them, and I will capture them once and for all." "That's definitely Gargamel, Sneaky," Tracker said. "We'd better warn Papa Smurf before he smurfs any closer." "I'll be the one to tell Papa Smurf," Sneaky said. "You just smurf here and see where Gargamel is smurfing." Tracker nodded in agreement. "I sure don't want to see Papa Smurf get mad if this whole thing is all for smurf." He watched as Sneaky headed back down inside the volcano before he turned his attention again toward Gargamel's approach. ----- Meanwhile, back in the Swoof Village, Dreamy sat at the seat of honor with Grandpa Swoof as they enjoyed a meal together. The food was so great, it made Greedy's cooking seem pale by comparison. The Swoofs also put on music and dancing, which Dreamy enjoyed watching along with the other Swoofs. There was a fire-jumping game that Dreamy took part in, though fortunately nobody got hurt except for a Swoof that resembled Clumsy, who almost burned himself when he tried to jump over the fire. Even then, that Swoof was immediately taken care of and didn't suffer any serious injuries. Grandpa Swoof also put on a fireworks display with magic powder which dazzled the spectators. Dreamy couldn't believe that this must be how they honored guests of their village. "How are you enjoying the festivities, Astro Smurf?" Grandpa Swoof asked. "Oh, I feel like I'm smurfing the time of my life, Grandpa Swoof," Dreamy answered. "It's better than anything that I have smurfed back home." "Good...then tonight you must rest, for tomorrow is when you must swoof back home," Grandpa Swoof said. "Smurf back home?" Dreamy said. "Why would I want to smurf that? I've decided that I want to smurf here forever." "Forever?!?" Grandpa Swoof said, surprised to hear that response. "But you can't swoof here! You must..." "Grandpa Swoof, a word alone with you," one of the Swoofs said as he approached the elder Swoof's seat. "What is it?" Grandpa Swoof asked, until he realized that what he needed to hear was for his ears only. The Swoof whispered something in Grandpa Swoof's ear, which then made him very concerned. "Quick, swoof Astro Smurf to the guest house and don't let him out," he commanded. "We have a village emergency that we must swoof care of immediately." One of the Swoofs herded Dreamy away into the guest house and stood guard over it to make sure he didn't escape. Dreamy wasn't sure what the danger was that was coming to the village, but he had to put his trust that the Swoofs would take care of it. ----- When Dreamy was out of sight, Papa Smurf gathered the Smurfs together and spoke very low so that Dreamy wouldn't hear. "One of our lookouts have smurfed us that Gargamel is approaching, but what concerns me is that Dreamy wants to smurf here forever," he said. "Forever? But that's impossible, Papa Smurf!" Brainy said. "Yeah, we can't continue this charade forever, much fun as it really is," Hefty said. "I hate smurfing here forever," Grouchy said. "And I sure wouldn't want to be stuck smurfing like this forever," Vanity said. "We've got to smurf Dreamy the truth, Papa Smurf," Tapper suggested. "It's the least that we owe him to make him smurf the right decision." "Maybe not, laddie," Duncan said. "If Dreamy wants to smurf here forever, let's make it something that he has to smurf for." "Something he has to smurf for? You mean like a test?" Smurfette asked. "More like a challenge, lassie," Duncan replied. "If he wants to live like a Swoof, then he has to prove that he's worthy of being a Swoof." "That is a smurfy idea, Duncan," Papa Smurf said. "We'll have to smurf up this plan the first thing in the morning. For now, though, we've got an evil wizard to smurf care of, so don't leave this area, and don't let Dreamy leave the area either. Is that understood?" "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said together. ----- Papa Smurf soon joined Tracker and Sneaky as they looked down from the spot over to the outside of the volcano. They now saw that Gargamel was in plain sight, though he still couldn't see them. He looked like he was looking right into his crystal ball when he stopped in his approach. "Huh...what's this?" Gargamel said, sounding confused. "I wanted to go after the Smurfs. Why is the crystal ball leading me to these creatures instead?" "Apparently Gargamel must be confused by the fact that instead of Smurfs, the crystal ball is leading him to Swoofs," Papa Smurf said as he, Tracker, and Sneaky overheard his private monologue. "But that crystal ball is still smurfing him this way, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. "What are we going to smurf now?" Papa Smurf smiled as he pulled out a handful of magic powder. "I think that things that going to be a bit too stormy," he said, as he cast a spell over Gargamel that soon made a thundercloud appear. Gargamel saw a dark shadow over his head and heard the sound of thunder nearby. He looked up and saw that a small thundercloud appeared above him. It emitted a bolt of lightning that struck the seat of his pants, causing him to lose grip on the crystal ball. "Oh no! My crystal ball!" he cried out, watching as it bounced down the hill until it smashed itself to pieces upon a rock. Suddenly rain began to pour down, and Azrael yelped as he jumped on top of Gargamel's head, covering his eyes so that he couldn't see. "Azrael, get your filthy stinking paws off me this instant!" Gargamel shouted, feeling the stinging pain of each lightning bolt that struck the seat of his pants. "I can't see where I'm going!" But Azrael wouldn't let go, and Gargamel ended up blindly running away as the thundercloud continued to chase him away. Papa Smurf, Tracker, and Sneaky laughed as they watched Gargamel run away. "Good show, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. "That will teach the evil wizard not to come smurfing after us with a crystal ball." "Now to smurf with the other problem...how to get Dreamy to smurf back home," Sneaky said. "We'll figure out how to smurf it, my little Smurfs, trust me," Papa Smurf said, as he went back down to join the others. ----- Dreamy was inside the guest house, feeling a bit anxious about what was going on. It seemed like a good amount of time has passed, and he had no idea whether the village emergency was taken care of or not. He couldn't imagine what kind of creatures the Swoof would have to deal with on a daily basis, but if they were anything like the giants on his own planet, he wasn't sure that staying was the best idea. Soon he saw Swoofette entering the guest house. "Is everything okay, Astro Smurf?" she asked. "Uh, I guess so, Swoofette," Dreamy answered. "What was it that the Swoofs had to smurf with?" "Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about," Swoofette said. "Though if you can prove that you're just as strong and brave as the rest of us, you can help us swoof with the everyday dangers that we have to swoof with." "Me, strong and brave?" Dreamy said. "Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan are the ones back home who are more that than I am." "But you're the first to swoof from your home to swoof us," Swoofette said. "I think that makes you strong and brave enough for me." "Gosh, you really think so?" Dreamy asked. "Tomorrow you will prove it, and I know that you're going to swoof that you're worthy of swoofing here with us," Swoofette said, sounding reassuring. "Prove that I'm worthy...? What are you smurfing about...?" Dreamy tried to ask. "Shhhh, don't think about what's going to swoof tomorrow," Swoofette said as she helped him get comfortable enough to go to sleep. "Just rest and Grandpa Swoof will explain everything in the morning." Dreamy felt himself getting tired. "Maybe you're right. This travel through outer smurf has really smurfed me out." He yawned as he settled himself on the pile of pillows and fur that made up his bed. Swoofette watched as Dreamy closed his eyes and fell asleep. "I will smurf you again in the morning," she whispered softly before she left the guest house. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Dreamy's Birthday Wish chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles